Secrets Hiding in Blue
by BelfastandtheTrenchcoat
Summary: Harem/High School AU. Join Hael Reinhardt as she begins her new life at Fairy Tail Academy. Surrounding her includes love struck boys (Gray, Loke, and Natsu just to name a few). True Intro is in story. Rated M for future chapters (warnings will come as chapters upload) OC, Natsu D, Gray F, Loke, Lucy H, etc
1. Chapter 1- An Introduction

_**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters involved; only my OC.**_

Chapter 1- An Introduction

Introductions are always good right? I guess then I can make mine simple enough. My name's Hael Reinhardt, 16, officially a sophomore in high school. Last year I finally achieved my goal of having the grades and skills to be accepted into the most prestigious private academy in Magnolia; Fairy Tail Academy.

Problem was my... family couldn't afford the tuition that was demanded. So being Fairy Tail, they scrambled to get me in via a scholarship and the promise it would be ready first thing of the new year. Long story short, its February 4th. My first day at F.T.A. Last week my official letter came in saying my scholarship was approved and to report into school today. Besides... starting a new school in the middle of the year cant be that bad; right?

* * *

 _'"Man, Jacobs was right. You are one little piec..."'_

My eyes flare open, escaping me from another nightmare. Beads of sweat trickle down my forehead as I glance over at my alarm clock. **4:45**. I still don't need to get ready till 6:45, but I know sleep is useless now. Sitting up, I cautiously dart my eyes around the darkened shapes that make up my small bedroom before quickly turning on my desk lap. Knowing that I will in no way leave my bed until at least 6:00; I grab the letter that I've kept beside me for the past week. The letter from Fairy Tail Academy. Smiling softly, I begin to read it yet again.

" _Dear Miss Hael Reinhardt,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that as of January 26th the official approval for your scholarship has been accepted by the board. On Monday February 4th, please report to Principal Makarov's office by 8:00 to begin your introduction and to receive all required materials; including a map of the school and your class schedule. Also remember that here on campus, no uniform is required unlike most private schools in Fiore. Fairy Tail Academy is pleased to have someone of your knowledge attend our school and will be more than pleased to see you on Monday."_

It was almost like a dream come true. Since I could remember my goal was to attend there in hopes of achieving my goal; following in my fathers footsteps by becoming the head of F.T. Industries' financial department. May seem like a goofy dream for most but for me it was everything. To get to remember my long dead father via his job and dreams. I smile yet again and lay down, keeping my lap on as I begin to daydream of how F.T.A would be like. The students, teachers, the school as a whole...

"Asura! Where in the hell is my breakfast?!" **6:00**. My stepfather is awake and will be out the door soon.

This is something that I barely notice but I also know that quietly leaving my room for a quick shower is almost, safely possible now. Locking the door behind me, I hurriedly hop into the shower and begin my daily ritual. Shampoo, conditioner, body, dry, brush hair, clothes, blissfully leave the apartment. Some things are better kept the same throughout life in my eyes.

"Hael, sweetheart, are you ready?" My mother spoke softly as she leaned into my room.

I finished tying my converse and stand up, glancing at myself in my mirror before answering. In the mirror I see the same as usual; long straight sapphire hair layering its way down my back, distorted (from a long ago crack in the mirror) crystalline blue eyes sparkling with emotions I refuse to reflect on. Instead I glance down at my attire to make sure all is right. Galaxy print converse, light pink tights covered at the top by a pair of shorts. Along with my favorite shirt; a white a purple off shoulder hoodie complete with perfectly thick black straps to hold it up.

Shrugging my shoulder, I glance over at my mother. "I'm ready."

She smiles before retreating again, knowing full well I can take care of myself. I walk out of apartment and towards the public bus stop as I begin what will become one very unexpected high school experience.

 **A/N I know its a slow start into the world of Fairy Tail Academy, but I felt it best to truly introduce Hael as she is before arriving at school. But don't worry! Next chapter will be filled with characters and of course, a classic rivalry ;) Reviews are most definitely welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2- Rivalries in First Period

**A/N If you saw in the last chapter I did throw in a cuss word (terrible I know :)) but just warnings that many cuss words will be scattered throughout the story as it goes. Promise it wont be to bad... well ill try to promise anyways!**

Chapter 2- Rivalries in First Period

 **7:45**. Luckily the bus was not only on time, but early as well. I still had 15 minutes before needing to be at the office. But as I stood outside the monstrosity that was Fairy Tail Academy, I realized that I might be late anyways. The school was even bigger than I remembered from when I was last here taking my entrance exams. Even then it was impossible to navigate the hallways and floors to find the right room on time.

Of course, as the new student I was, alone I stood on the steps leading up to the school in a gawking manner. I could hear the whispers from the other students as they glanced and stared my way, but that was easy to ignore. Something I was use to over the years. The one thing I couldn't seem to ignore was the short (not that I could talk, I'm only 5' 2") bubbly bluenette that was running my way, smile on her face as she called my name out questioningly.

"Hi! Your Hael right?" she panted out when she finally reached me.

"Yea, that's me."

"Good! My names Levy. I'm the Sophomore student body president; I was told to meet you and take you straight to the principals office since they figured you might end up a little lost. Oh! And its great to meet you!"

I was flabbergasted at the speed in which she spoke those words to me. Someone seemed in almost to good of mood. But then again, what do I know about that?

"OK, thanks... Levy, right?"

"Yep! This way." And with that she bounded off towards the building. I had to almost take off into a full sprint just to catch up to her.

Quickly she led the way through a maze of students and hallways until we ended right in front of the office. Obvious right? I mean seeing as it said _Fairy Tail Academy School Office_ in bold letters on the door.

"OK, so just head on in there and the rest is up to you. I hope to see you soon, Hael! Bye." Levy called out again before disappearing off into the crowd.

I swore she must have been on some type of energy drink for that much bubbliness. Shaking my head, I opened the door to receive my items from the principal. Let me tell ya what. Principal Makarov was not what I was expecting. Especially seeing as he was half my height and could easily be considered my retired grandfather. Despite yet another shock there, I grabbed my items and looked down to check out my first class of the day: _Advanced English 2._ Yippee, glad I had at least some knowledge stored in this brain of mine.

* * *

 _'Finally made it and early once again'_. I thought to myself as I saw the open door leading to Advanced English 2. Two steps through the door and the next thing I know I'm falling flat on my face. I groan quietly and start to stand back up as the class erupted into a mixture of roars and laughter.

"Good job, Natsu!"

"Told ya that was a bad idea!"

"Way to take out the new kid, Natsu!"

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Why in the hell would you think I would be in class that quickly?" I hear behind me. "Are you OK? Let me help you up."

I turn back to see a raven haired boy behind me. His hand stretched towards me and a small devilish grin on his face. I must say that despite my feelings towards the male species, my heart couldn't help but do a few leaps in my chest at the sight of this well toned male.

"Thanks, but I got it." I say with a deep blush covering my face.

Finally getting passed the embarrassment, I stand up to come face to face with the raven haired boy's... well pecks is what I would call them. _'My God how did he even get that shirt on this morning?'_ Instead of staring straight ahead at his chest I hurriedly look up into his face which probably wasn't a good idea. Now I could see just how well chiseled and so very male he was. Damn heart, now it seemed to be leaping into overdrive. What is wrong with it?

"Your welcome anyways." He said with a smile before taking a step back and around to head into class. "Name's Gray Fullbuster by the way."

With that I watched as he walked over to another boy _'Pink haired? Odd'_ and proceeding to deck him right in the face. "Good job flame brains, next time you want to try me or just be an idiot don't involve others."

"OWW! Damn Gray, not like I meant to get anyone but you. Besides if you knew it was there you could've stopped her from tripping over it." The pink haired one snarled at Gray while he rubbed his right cheek.

 _'Tripping? Trip wire really? That's what I fell over... I am so stupid'_. I thought to myself before locating my perfect seat... middle back. Quickly, still with my blush on my face, I rush over to the seat and sit down. Looking down into my bag to find my book, a flurry of movement to my left catches my attention. Turning my head I see the one Gray punched sit in the desk beside me. _'Oh no, not again'_

"I am so sorry, I totally meant to get Ice boy over there, not you." He explained with a pouty face before grinning widely at me. "My names Natsu by the way. Hope this didn't affect your thought on me!"

 _'This boy is wearing a scarf and a barely buttoned vest... he must be a little to confident. Go figure'_

But still; holy shit... is this school full of just pure muscled God like hotties? I never thought my heart would go crazy for one male, much less two in less than a few minutes. Not to mention... what is it with these two and their nicknames? Though before I got a chance to say a word to him, I hear a familiar voice speak to my right...

"I'm sure she now thinks your just as big of an idiot as the rest of us." Gray snickered as he sat down in the seat beside me.

And now I am stuck between both of them... great. "I get it and no it didn't affect any thoughts I had, I already thought you were an idiot." I sarcastically answered the boy... Natsu back.

 _'Ouch'_ The look on his face made me instantly wish I could take it back. He seemed to almost sink down into himself. His eyes glazing over into a cold indifference I knew a bit to well. Never mind confident, something told me he had a few ghosts hiding in that mind of his.

"Natsu, I'm so..."

"Natsuuuuu!" I hear squealed before watching a... wow, hugely breasted woman rush into Natsu. Breasts in his face and all. "Why didn't you come over to my party Saturday? You promised me."

"I didn't promise anything, I told you I would be busy, Lucy." He responded. That tone mimicking the look in his eyes.

I didn't think it was possible, but somehow this girl managed to throw her breasts in his face even more. How could he breathe?

"Oh Natsu, but..." That's where I did what I did best and ignored them both. Yes, I may have hurt him, but I never could stand being around women who threw themselves at boys the way she was. Disgusting, that's what I think.

Lucky for me, the teacher finally arrived, causing the class to sit and quiet down. This was it, my first day and first class of F.T.A. One step closer to my goal. Looking straight ahead, I ignored Gray as he tried getting my attention and well, tried ignoring the look I knew I put on Natsu's face. I couldn't help but think... this school is crazy, Father. Will I manage to get through this place?

 **A/N Long chapter but this chapter consisted of just 20 minutes of her new school day and already Hael has been thrown into some craziness ;) That's school for ya tho. For those who wonder why I'm taking my time, its my way of perfectly introducing the story line and characters... imagine it like a drive through the countryside anticipating the bustling city ahead... it'll be worth the wait. Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3- A friend in History?

Chapter 3- A friend in History?

 **9:40**. Civil History. After the end of English I tried to talk to Natsu, in hopes of apologizing, but to no avail. For the second that bell rang, the blonde... Lucy was right back in his face; pulling him towards the direction of the door. Instead, I was followed out by Gray who gladly showed me where my next classroom was located. I gave him a small but quick thanks before darting into the room; away from his gaze and devilish smile.

Trip wire? Nope not this time. Instead it seemed like I was one of the last few in class; though I arrived two minutes early. I started to look for my usual seat and head towards it when I heard my name called out from a small crowd near the windows. _'Kinda odd'_

"Hael! Hey, come here!" I look to see the girl from earlier (Levy) waving her hand to signal me over.

Sighing, I walked over both tense and wary of what she wanted. Surrounding her was a few other girls, one of which I had seen before. Lucy, of course... While she seemed annoyed with the fact that Levy called me over, the others seemed pretty nonchalant.

"Hey, Levy. Whats up?" I ask

"Well I didn't know you were gonna be in this class, which is great! So I thought you could meet some of my friends."

Quickly she gestured around the other girls. "This is Juvia Locker" _'Another bluenette'_

"Erza Scarlet" _'Name fits her hair quite well'_

"Cana Alberona" _'Busty brunette... wait, why does she look drunk?'_

"And this is Lucy..."

The blonde proceeded to interrupt her. "I already... met her, Levy. She was in English with me, Natsu, and Gray." She huffed out.

"Gray! You met him? Isn't he just the best?" Juvia crooned out to me. _'Love sick are we?'_

"Ummm, yea. I did, he sat by me... seems nice. Nice to meet you guys by the way." Probably didn't sound all that happy coming out, but then again, that's not me.

"Wait... sat by you? He did?" She then whispered under her breath before glaring at me. "Love rival"

"Well I think its a pleasure to meet you, Hael." I hear Erza say with Cana agreeing as well.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us? We would love it!" Levy announced. Lucy however was less than happy if that look and sigh was anything to go by.

"Yea... sure. Sounds like a plan." I warily get out.

With this the teacher walks in and makes us sit down for the lesson. I ended up next to Erza with the other girls in various seats around me. _'I really feel weird right now.'_ Though I tried focusing on the lesson at hand, it wasn't easy. Juvia was glaring daggers in my back, Lucy was whispering to Cana while glancing my way, and Erza and Levy both continuously past notes back and forth; throwing me in the middle of it. I couldn't help but begin to smile and lightly laugh near the end at the comments in Erza and Levy's notes. These girls were actually half way decent. Maybe this wont be so bad after all...

* * *

 **11:05.** The bell announcing lunch rang. While the students laughed and ran out, no doubt heading to the cafeteria, I hung back. Even after I convinced Erza and Levy to go on without me, I waited till the halls seemed clear. This hour was going to be used to find my usual lunch hideout... the library. Problem was I didn't know where it was here. That and I seemed to have misplaced the map I was given, so I had to search my way around.

Five minutes, 10, 15... still no matter where I turned, the library seemed to ever elude me. By this time I was getting rather frustrated and quickened my pace, looking to the sides of me at the doors. One of these must eventually have the word 'Library' on it.

Head turned to the right side, staring at another door, I lost focused at where I was walking until I walked straight into a solid wall. No, not a solid wall. A solid... body? My brain finally made the connection that I had walked straight into a male. Terror washed through me as I quickly jumped back and away from him... trying to get as much space between us both. Its when I noticed who it was, that spikey pink hair, barely buttoned vest. It was Natsu.

Though I was awashed in fear still, I managed to look up at him and whisper. "I.. I'm sorry. Didn't see you there."

"So I noticed." He replied. I noticed the tone and look from earlier was still on his face. "Might wanna watch it next time, 'k?"

With that he moved around me and started to head in his original direction, but before he walked completely away, my hand unknowingly grabbed a hold of his vest. Stopping him in place. _'Why did I just..._ ' I stood there for a second, head down, hand still grabbing his vest. Fear, regret, confusion running through me, making the words I wanted to say lodge in my throat. _'What am I doing?'_ His head tilted slightly towards me, waiting to see what I was doing.

Finally, a small sound came from me. "Ab... about earlier..." The emotions in my voice to obvious. "I... I'm sor..."

With a slight noise in his throat, I became silent, waiting. "You know, blue, everyone has a reason for what they say. So no biggie, all forgiven, 'k?"

My head snapped up looking at his face, trying to read if he meant those words. His dark obsidian eyes boring their way through my crystalline blue. A smile finally playing across his lips. My heart started its leaping again as I lightly smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"Yep, now if you don't mind..." He gestured down to my hand, still in a grip on his vest. This was quickly followed by a loud rumble that I took as his stomach.

"Oh!" My hand yanked itself away from him and wrapped its way around my waist. "Sorry."

He laughed. "No biggie, just starving." Another rumble came from his stomach.

Turning away, he began to walk away from me, but not before looking back at my still form. His smile even bigger now. _'God, that smile.'_ "See ya around, blue!"

I couldn't help but stand there, arm still around my waist, watching as he walked away until he turned and I could no longer see him. With this, I sank down on the ground, no longer wishing to look for the library. What was wrong with me that this pink haired boy stopped me every time. I've been ruder to guys than that before without a hint of regret. My hand pulled away from my waist so I could look down at it. Why did I grab him? Was my apology needed that bad that I... that I actually reached out to a male of any kind, let alone him? These were the thoughts that ran throw my head the rest of the hour. Still sitting in the same spot, waiting for the bell to ring for the next class.

With the ring of the bell one last thought came to my head as I stood and walked down the opposite way that Natsu went... _'He called me blue... didn't he?'_

 **A/N well another chapter down and Hael is more confused than ever! But at least she got to apologize, though with no real reason as to why she did. Maybe in her next class shell be able to figure it out, unless another distraction hits...**


End file.
